


Back In A Minute

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Really kinky, Sex Toys, please, somebody with artistic talent please do some art for this, spent armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back in a minute," Erwin said. Yeah, he said that 30 minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In A Minute

Erwin left Armin with nothing but a “back in a minute.” He locked the door to his office door at Shingeki Industries and just left Armin inside. Buck naked, strapped to a chair, vibrating beads in his just vibrating away. Armin shivered and cried to himself as he felt the little beads move around inside him. He already came 4 times and was on the brink of a 5th one and he didn’t know if he would survive it. He squirmed but all that did was move the beads onto his prostate which made him scream and cum.

“A minute my ass!!!!!” he cried and kicked as the orgasm tore him apart. He slumped back down but nothing changed. The insides of him still shook and twitched, his spent cock was still getting hard, and he kept sobbing from the pleasure and humiliation he felt in the situation he was in. He peered to the clock right above Erwin’s door. It read 5:15. Erwin left around 4:45.

The floor was wet with cum and sweat. Armin blacked out for a few seconds but snapped back awake when a knock came at the door.

“Mr. Smith? Are you in here?”

Holy shit. Armin thought. That voice was his best friend, Eren Jaeger. An employee and insane best friend of Armin who would kill Erwin and set the building on fire if he saw him in such a state. Armin stayed quiet and held in his sobs and cries.

“Sir?” he called again.

Armin made the stupid decision to squirm again and another orgasm ripped him to shreds. He yelped and silently screamed before gasping.

“Armin? You in there?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. “Uh…. Y-Yes…”

“Can I come in? I have some documents that need the old man’s signature.”

“He’s not here….. Just slide them under the door…”

“Come on, man. Just lemme in,” the door knob shook vigorously. “I wanna steal some of that nice coffee he hides in his desk.”

Armin began to fall in and out of consciousness and moaned. “No… That’s wrong….”

“Buddy, you okay in there?”

“I fine… Just…. Tired…..” Go away go away go away…

He heard another voice. “Mr. Jaeger?” Thank god. Erwin.

“Oh sir. Here are some documents from Hanji and Mr. Ackerman. Sign ‘em and hand ‘em in please.”

“Of course. Have a nice day Jaeger,” Erwin unlocked his door and slammed it and locked it again once he was inside. He waited for Eren’s footsteps to disappear before turning back to Armin. He smirked. “Hey there, you.”

“F-fuck…. Fuck…. Y-Y….ou….” he moaned.

Erwin pulled a small remote out of his desk and switched the beads off.

Armin exhaled deeply and slumped farther onto the chair.

Erwin untied Armin and kissed his head. “I’m so proud. You’re still conscious. Well, barely.”

Armin fell forward into Erwin’s chest and passed right out.

Erwin chuckled and reached down to Armin’s ass. Without warning, he yanked out the beads which made Armin snap awake and scream as loud as he could. Erwin was shocked slightly and was also surprised that the windows and glasses in the building didn’t shatter. Armin came once more and cried out desperately. He fell into Erwin once again and this time was completely spent. His cock was juiced out, he couldn’t produce any more sweat or tears, and his bones felt like they just evaporated inside his own body.

Erwin lifted him up and gently placed him on his desk. He took off his jacket and draped it over the poor boy. Erwin cleaned up a bit: wiped down the floor and chair, put the beads away back into his desk (after disinfecting them of course), and put the chair back at its rightful place, behind the desk. Erwin sat on it and brushed Armin’s hair away from his face. He smiled and kissed his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby Armin. But he is taken care of at the end and gets a nice long nap and cuddles and food and tea. Somebody with artistic talent please draw something if you are comfortable with drawing this hardcore shit and leave a link in the comments pppllleeeaaassseee someone anyone thank you huggies and kissies!! <3


End file.
